


Safe In Your Arms, Part II

by LionHeartQueen



Series: In Your Arms [3]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionHeartQueen/pseuds/LionHeartQueen
Summary: Since it was requested by several people, here is Gestalt's POV from Chapter 3 of Safe In Your Arms.





	Safe In Your Arms, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This probably needs some editing, sorry about that. I hope y'all enjoy enough! Also my tumblr is [lionheartqueen](https://www.lionheartqueen.tumblr.com)!

Gestalt watched as Myfanwy put herself back together while standing next to her car. When she was done she turned to face Alex and Teddy. 

"Do I look passable enough to make it through the lobby without alarming anyone?" She asked with a half smile. 

Her humor helped calm Gestalt down and Alex smiled at her as he said, "I don't think anyone will be screaming."

Truthfully, she was still gorgeous. Despite the redness in her eyes and around her nose, and the swelling of her face, she was so goddamn beautiful to Gestalt. 

She took her purse from Teddy and led the way out of the garage. Alex kept an eye out for any dangers as Teddy watched Myfanwy. The security guard in the lobby barely paid them any attention and when the elevator doors opened Myfanwy walked in and stood in the middle as Gestalt flanked her. After the doors closed Myfanwy slumped against the back wall and shut her eyes. She must have been exhausted, Gestalt thought. They couldn't imagine what these last few days had been like for her. To wake up alone and have no memories of you who you were must have been terrifying. Not to mention being attacked and unwittingly using unknown powers to protect yourself. But Myfanwy had been strong. She had been able to gather enough information to trick everyone into thinking she wasn't struggling. 

Watching her profile through Alex's eyes he grasped her free hand with Teddy's and intertwined their fingers. She opened her eyes and looked first at Teddy and then Alex. When she saw him watching her she didn't turn away. Just stared back. Myfanwy had rarely been scared to meet their gaze. Only whenever she was hiding something or feeling self conscious, would she avoid their eyes. But never had she turned away because of Gestalt. 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened onto Myfanwy's floor. Teddy kept a hold of her hand until they reached her flat's door where he released it so that she can pull out her keys. After she unlocked the door Alex grabbed her elbow and pulled her aside as Teddy stepped into the apartment. Myfanwy looked at Alex, the question clear on her face. 

"You were attacked, Myfanwy. I don't know why but I do know you could still be in danger." 

Myfanwy said, "My door was locked and I have an alarm."

Teddy entered in said password and turned off her alarm. He drew out a gun and began checking her apartment for intruders. 

Gestalt rolled their eyes, and Alex told her, "Your birthday isn't a very secure password. Especially if you use it for everything."

Gestalt grew angry over the mess Teddy found in Myfanwy's flat. The thought that someone had invaded her safe place made them want to commit violence. Alex informed Myfanwy of the mess. There was fear and anxiety in her face before it was replaced with realization. A pretty blush stained her cheeks. 

"Actually, that was me," she admitted. 

Alex looked at her and let confusion show on his face. Myfanwy only gave a shrug in response. Gestalt was still weary and continued searching her apartment. After finishing his sweep in the bathroom, Teddy holstered his gun and passed through her bedroom to return to the kitchen. He couldn't help but wonder what she had been looking for. And they hoped she didn't find and use the tin box Myfanwy kept in her drawers to numb her pain. Maybe they'd finally get a chance to throw away all her razors and bandages before she knew about them. 

Alex released his grib on Myfanwy's elbow and she went inside, he followed behind her and locked the door. Teddy came out from her bedroom and watched her as she examined her flat. 

She looked over to Teddy and gave him another half smile, "It really does look like someone trashed the place."

He walked over to her, stopping a foot away, to keep some distance, "We can straighten up in the morning."

Myfanwy took the final step towards him and looked into his eyes. They could feel every deep breath cause her breasts to brush against his chest. 

She raised one brow and genuinely asked, "We will?"

Like they could abandon her? 

Teddy raised a hand, brushing it across her cheek and combing fingers through her hair. He cupped the side of her head and she leaned into it. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to keep watching him. 

How could they ever leave?

"I don't want to leave your side until you're safe."

"And after I'm safe?" Myfanwy asked watching him under her lashes. "Will you not want to leave my side even after I'm safe?"

Gestalt took in a sharp breath of shock, want and love filled all of its bodies. Teddy's fingers flexed against the side of her head, and he couldn't look away from her.

"Maybe not even then," Gestalt said. 

Myfanwy's eyes did close then and she leaves further into his palm. She seemed like she could fall asleep right there standing up. After a minute Teddy dragged his hand away and rested it on her shoulder. 

"You're exhausted. Let's get you to bed."

Teddy took the purse from her shoulder and stepped behind her to help take her jacket off. As he went to place it on the kitchen counter Alex placed a hand at her lower back and guided her towards her room. Gestalt could tell how tired Myfanwy was as she let them guide her this way and that. 

Myfanwy sat down on her bed and Alex immediately went down to his knees in front of her. Gestalt could see that her breathing speed up. Teddy entered the room and leaned up against the wall. Gestalt enjoyed watching themself with her. 

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered out.

Alex gave her the wicked grin Gestalt always used with the twins' faces. The same one he knew made Myfanwy a little crazy. Her eyes widened as his hand wrapped around one of her ankles.

"You can't sleep in your shoes," Teddy said. 

"You'll get dirt on the bed," Alex finished. 

Alex untied her shoes and removed them and her socks, setting them aside. Alex kept the caresses to only the necessary but Gestalt could see that Myfanwy had enjoyed those simple touches. 

This wasn't the first time Gestalt had done this for her. They had helped her plenty of times when she got too drunk and fell asleep on her couch. Or when she stayed to late at the office and Gestalt had to drag her from her desk and drive her home. Myfanwy had always smiled sleepily at them. Occasionally she would touch their face and would whisper the kindest words to them. But now was different, and not only because Myfanwy couldn't remember their decade long friendship. No, it was different because this Myfanwy wasn't still in love with Bristol. She didn't have all the little hang ups that held her emotions at bay, that scared her out of opening up her heart again. And it might have been different because Gestalt could still taste her from the night of the Founder's Feast. 

Alex remained in his position and looked up into Myfanwy's face. Gestalt held their breath as she leaned towards Alex and kissed him. It was soft, just a press of lips before she pulled away. Want was a fire in all of Gestalt's bodies and they leaned in and met her halfway for the second kiss. It started slow, Alex caught Myfanwy's bottom then top lip caught between his own. Then Myfanwy tilted her head further to the side and dug her hands into his hair. The drag of her fingers on his scalp spurred Alex on. He grabbed onto her hips and pressed his chest against her's. He slipped his tongue into her mouth when she gasped and slid it across her's fleetingly. She tasted just as she always did. He retreated and teased her into following. She caressed her tongue across the roof of his mouth. They repeated this dance again and again until Alex dug his teeth into her plump bottom lip. 

She pulled away gasping for breath. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Myfanwy dug her nails into his scalp as a playful retaliation. Alex's eyes rolled back and all of Gestalt moaned. He dove for her neck where he kissed, sucked, and licked. Alex aimed for all the spots they had catalogued from their one night with her. 

"You- you're not driving again, are you?" She breathed out.

Gestalt let out a laugh in Eliza's body, her face flushed, as she sunk deeper into her seat in the abandoned conference room she found. Gestalt had sent Robert home only a half hour earlier, where he currently ran a cold bath in order to gain some control of all their faculties. Gestalt didn't want to push Myfanwy to far. Not tonight at least. 

Gestalt used Teddy to answer her so that Alex could continue to taste Myfanwy's neck, "No. Robert and Eliza are somewhere private."

Myfanwy looked over to Teddy, and Gestalt wondered if she had forgotten there were two of them in the room. They watched as she took in Teddy's state. The body was breathing hard like all the others and Gestalt didn't bother hiding the want on their face. 

Maintaining eye contact with Teddy, Myfanwy bent over to Alex's ear and whispered, "Come here."

She then bit his ear and Gestalt threw their heads back and groaned at the sweet pain. After making sure Teddy's legs could still work he stalked over to the bed and got on his knees next to her. Instead of sitting on his heels he stayed upright, towering over, and causing her to look up at him. Teddy placed a hand on her jaw guided her head all the way back, making her throat arch beautifully. Then Teddy leaned down and took her mouth. She gasped into it and he immediately took advantage slipping his tongue into her mouth. Alex watched as her chest heaved and she struggled to get deep breaths. She didn't pull away or struggle. The lights in her room did began to dim and brighten as Myfanwy's powers awakened. Sheopened her mouth wider for them. The grip on Alex's hair increased and Gestalt felt the pleasure pain shoot warmth down their bodies. Teddy teased her with his tongue. When he retreated she arched up to follow. The action had her groin rubbing against Alex's chest. With a desperate moan Myfanwy broke the kiss and fell back down on her bottom. She was gasping and rocking against Alex's chest. Teddy shifted behind her and places his legs on either side of Myfanwy's. When she calmed slightly the lights stopped flickering and she opened her eyes. Alex saw her eyes dart up to the grib she had on his hair and winced. 

Looking embarrassed she loosened her fingers, "Sorry."

Against her ear Teddy whispered, "I love it."

And Gestalt did. Their one night together had been quick and dirty. All of them too drunk to take things slow and savor it. And the way Myfanwy had gripped their clothes, face, hair has undone them. She had pushed and pulled them where she wanted them and Gestalt had been all too happy to follow. Teddy pressed his chest against her back. To Gestalt's disappointment Myfanwy still released her hold on Alex but she placed her hands on Teddy's legs. 

Alex watched her face as he dragged his hands down from her waist, over the top of her thighs to her knees. Ever so slowly he pushed his hands back up, this time his thumbs were spread out and he dragged them along the inside of her thighs. He increased the pressure the higher he got and his thumbs pressed against the crease where her legs met her crotch. Myfanwy whimpered and arched as if trying to get more pressure there, but Alex's hands had returned to her hips. 

He smiled at her teasingly and said truthfully, "I love how I make you lose control."

He yanked her towards him and the edge of the bed, her ass now only half on it. Teddy followed, maintaining that connection. Alex caressed her sides then her stomach, he paused over her pants' openings. 

Gestalt searched her face and as Teddy asked, "Is this alright?"

"Yes, please," she whispered.

Alex grinned at her as he unbuttoned and lowered her zipper. Slowly revealing her underwear to him. Then he tugged her pants down, and she lifted her hips to help get them off. After tossing her pants away Alex simply stared at her. Her underwear was a simple black silk and Gestalt hiked up her shirt with Teddy's exploring hands. He watched as her abdomen muscles flexed in anticipation and felt as her legs tightened on Alex's ribs. 

Gestalt took all of her in her gorgeous hair was tousled around her flushed face. Her eyes were sharp though her pupils were enlarged. His eyes caught on get lips the longest. They had always been drawn to those plump lips. She had gnawed on them so much when they first met it had been hard to look away. And as they got older the smartest and sharpest things fell from those lips. Gestalt was ensnared by her. 

Myfanwy let her knees fall further away from each other, spreading her legs apart for him. Opening herself for them. Gestalt groaned, and Alex began to kiss her thighs at the same time Teddy kissed her neck.

Alex teased as he kissed from her knee and up. When he was inches from where she was wet and needy he kissed and nipped his way back down. Gestalt paid close attention to all her scars, wanting to kiss them all away. He repeated this on her other leg. By the third circuit Myfanwy let out a mix between a whine and growl. The sound made Gestalt even harder, and in one body wetter. She dug her fingers hard into Teddy's thighs. Both the noise and the bite of nails pushed Gestalt to finally move on. Alex's fingers played along the edges of her underwear. Touching the silk of her panties then the warmth of her skin. He hooked a thumb under one of the leg holes and began to drag his knuckle over her folds, spreading her wetness all across her. 

Myfanwy threw her head back to rest on Teddy's shoulder and whimpered. The lights in her flat began to flicker again. Finally Alex pulled her underwear to the side, leaned in and gave one long lick over her center. Gestalt was addicted just like that. She tasted sweeter then she smelled. 

"Oh God, Gestalt!" Myfanwy cried out. 

Gestalt resisted licking her again and waited until Myfanwy opened her eyes and looked down at him. Her eyes were glassy now. Maintaining eye contact, he slid her underwear completely off and placed first one leg then the other over his shoulder. Teddy guided her head to his other shoulder giving him access to lick and kiss the other side of her neck and shoulder. Gestalt brought both mouths down on her simultaneously. Myfanwy arched and tensed every muscle. Gestalt heard a light bulb shatter in another room. As Alex's tongue circled her clit, Teddy's traced a circle right below her ear. Myfanwy continued to tense and go limp, rocking into Alex's face as she arched her neck and gave Teddy more room. Gestalt licked, kissed, sucked, and nipped at her. They tasted the sweat on her skin at the same time as they tasted the wetness that was now leaking from her. 

Gestalt realized she was getting closer to her orgasim as another light bulb broke, this time in her bathroom.

Teddy left her neck and brought his mouth to her ear, breathing hard across it, "Fuck, Myf. You taste so fucking good. I think I'm addicted to you."

"Gestalt," she breathed. 

"Grab my hair again. I fucking love it when you do that."

Wanting to watch her lose control and have Gestalt being the one to push her to, Teddy grabbed her wrist and brought her hand to Alex's head. Myfanwy followed his direction and Teddy watched as she dug her fingers into his curls and held him tightly. Gestalt groaned against her. The feeling of their hair being pulled made all their bodies arch. 

"Fuck. You're so good to me, Myf."

"Gestalt!"

"I want you to cum for me, love. Can you do that? I want you to let go."

With his tongue flattened, Alex licked her from her opening and across her clit. Then he sealed his lips around her sensitive nub and pressed a single finger into her tight vagina. Thrusting slowly in and out and Teddy muttering dirty and sweet things against her skin was enough for Myfanwy. She screamed a wordless release. Her flats' lights dimmed and then flared unnaturally bright before returning to the normal level. Gestalt was grateful, and maybe a bit disappointed, that no more bulbs broke. 

Her laid against Teddy limply and her expression was peaceful. Alex thrust his finger a few more times inside of her, watching as the glistening digit slid in and out smoothly. After he felt a final shudder Alex removed his finger and kissed the scars on her trembling thighs. She peeled her eyes open and looked down at Alex. Her legs had fallen from his shoulder and he rested his faces on her thigh as he looked up at her. He smiled the soft smile that only ever belonged to Myfanwy. Despite the hardness Gestalt felt in his male bodies he felt mostly content with Myfanwy plaint on his chest and above him. Plus the ice bath Robert dunked himself into helped clear their heads. Teddy rested a hand on her abdomen and another petted through her hair. Gestalt savored how soft she was everywhere. Myfanwy's eyes closed again sinking into him even more. Alex stood up and dropped a kiss onto her lips. 

Teddy continued to caress her and as Alex searched through the clothing littered around Myfanwy's bedroom until he found her favorite pajama bottoms. She opened her eyes and watched as Alex knelt down in front of her again and helped her slip on the pants. Teddy slipped out from behind her while guiding her to lay down until her head rested on her pillow. Gestalt stood side by side with identical smiles aimed at her. 

"You are staying aren't you?" Myfanwy frowned pitifully up at them. 

She almost looked like she was pouting. 

"Of course," Gestalt replied. 

"Then stay here," Myfanwy shifted to the very center of her bed and closed her eyes. "With me." 

Gestalt's hearts ached. The trust she put into them even now made them weak. Gestalt removed their jacket and hoodie setting them on Myfanwy's drawer. They sat down on the bed and removed their shoes, then placed their guns on her nightstands close enough to reach in seconds. They laid down on either side of her. Teddy faced her, and while watching her face he pressed his forehead to her's. He rested one hand on her hip and Myfanwy smiled as the other hand grasped her hand that laid between them. Alex molded himself along her back and draped his arm over her waist. Alex placed a soft kiss to her neck and Myfanwy made a sweet noise of pleasure and contentment. 

Gestalt felt as Myfanwy fell asleep, her body relaxing by increments against them. Before she was completely under they heard her mutter something about a bigger bed and Gestalt smiled and pressed in closer. Gestalt became determined to take Myfanwy home with them were she can lay in their bed and touch her with all of their bodies. 

Gestalt stayed aware of Teddy and Alex, even as it got to work as Robert and Eliza. The smell and warmth of Myfanwy gave them strength as they worked to hunt down those who were a danger to what was theirs to protect.


End file.
